Forum:Dual-gun blades
So here the jig, the dual gun blades still attacks like normal DS but also fires simple mid range rounds like hand guns, and during demonization mode, the hunter can fire rounds while hitting the monster continuously with 2X the damage!! Where's your god damn signature? And one thing: Overpowered much? It's like DS with extended range. No point in this idea. Chinese Stickman 19:43, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Maybe they would have an entirely different moveset, like some sort of gun-fu, and you would be able to implement the burst shots mid-combo if desired.Cobalt32 20:39, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 LOL, Gun-Fu. I'm pretty sure many people suggested dual-wielding pistol thingies. But I still feel it's like DS with extended fire element range (About the range of Purple's Arm Cannon...). Like, think lances. Then think Gunlances. Now think about Gunlances that shoot ACTUAL BULLETS. -Stickman @Maybe when firing alone, it could have a longer range, but when done mid-combo, it would be more of a damage boost than a range boost. P.S. there is such a thing as gun-fu.Cobalt32 20:50, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 ... So you're saying that the pistol thingies have self-adjusting range. Nice. -Stickman @Stickman: Not really, it's just how iming at something directly in front of you when firing mid-combo is different from trying to shoot something that's further away.Cobalt32 20:55, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 We should set up a page for our own arguments, takes too much space here. So, you're saying, shooting in mid-combo is like no-scoping a guy that's in-your-face distance and shooting separately would be like scoping and shooting. Nice, you just persuaded me that this new weapon is a combination of Dualies and Bows. Chinese Stickman 21:02, December 31, 2010 (UTC) @Stickman: Not quite scoping, just actually pointing your guns at something further away than the reach of your melee attack as opposed to putting the gun to your enemy's head and pulling the trigger during a combo. You still wouldn't be able to aim as much as a Gunner weapon when free-shooting, and you certainly wouldn't have as much range.Cobalt32 21:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 So what's the point if you can't aim? It's like that Aoashira SA I have, I can only inflict poison if I turn into sword mode. -Stickman @Stickman: You can still aim, you just have more limited Y-axis movement.Cobalt32 21:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 I think someone's been playing too much .Hack... Anywho, the concept is nice, but there's really no balancing point, and while most classic MH weapons deserve tweaks to improve their performance, a weapon like this would just be upsetting unless it was some form of super-light bowgun, with drastically cut status and elemental shots in exchange for a lack of recoil and slightly larger magazines. The problem with fitting this kinda thing into MH is that DS are a riff on SnS, so further deviation suggests things which would put SnS out in terms of light-weight weapons. DS, like Lances tend to teeter on the edge of "too good" sometimes, and so should be left in check, not reworked for even more shenanigans -Wynn There's an idea: make them Gunner weapons with better melee attacks than other Gunner class weapons, as well as the other trade-offs Wynn mentioned.Cobalt32 03:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Here's another idea...have them abide by the more real life effects of having ridiculous recoil for firing two essentially rifle sized guns (doesn't matter about gun mechanism size it will still need to travel the length of the sword/barrel) with one hand each, making them innaccurate as hell, then at the same time reloading could take twice as long as reloading a bowgun due to having to reload two seperate weapons at once, same with changing ammo type...suddenly the wepon idea starts losing appeal! what i'm getting at is that even the exaggerated weapons still abide by real life rules, the LS has momentum and is quite slow because of it, GS is heavy as hell but powerful with the weight, light/heavy bowguns all follow the right gun disciplines. Essentially the only reason anyone would want these weapons and overpower them is to be more anime, which is exactly what MH isnt...Rathalos Samurai Zaka 02:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) @Zaka: No, no, no, no, no. The concept isn't DS's that are guns, anymore, at least on my version. My idea is just a pair of normal-sized (well, maybe a wee bit bigger, just for looks) pistols, with higher refire rate, magazine size, reload speed, and maneuverability than a Bowgun, as well as faster, slightly more practical melee attacks. Keep in mind, however, that it is still a Gunner weapon, and as such, will focus primarily on shooting; you'll just have the option to ninja pistol-whip weaker monsters to death to save ammo. Their melee attacks may be better than most gunner weapons, but still inferior to a Blademaster weapon. I did, however, have an idea for a Rifle weapon class, too, but you didn't dual-wield those.Cobalt32 03:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Cobalt: Alright, i'll give you this one at a pinch for the sole reason that there needs to be more gunner classes but at the same time I still say the reload time should be the big downside, considering that you are effectively reloading two guns at once. I'm not one to just ney say an idea without giving a reason and if at all possible i try and expand on it, so here's my ideas on the concept of them as gunner weapons: >As I just stated, longer reload time, flipside, reload on the move >Multiple ammo variations around the same scope as light bowgun >less range (about 3/4 range of light bow gun), >more mag capacity >High rate of fire >obviously decent melee for gunner >damage in between light and heavy bowguns (leaning more towards light.) Like I said i'm still not 100% on the idea but seeing it as a full gunner weapon doesn't set off as many alarm bells. Rathalos Samurai Zaka 05:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) This idea is awesome.I have a question though,wont the weapen be too uber or invincilble in attack.-Ryu Takashii @Zaka: Perfect. Now my rifle idea isn't obsolete because it's pretty much the opposite of yours: -Has 3 reload types/speeds, (fast/mid/slow, each with its own corresponding animation), but on average, still a bit slower than a Bowgun. -Has unlimited element/status shot as default ammo (kinda like a Blademaster weapon, though there are some that have non-elemental shots), but can only use one, maybe two other kinds of ammo. -Longer range, more power, and less deviation than Bowguns, but smaller clip size, higher recoil, and slower refire rate. It's kinda like Aquamatic "Spark" in terms of weight-to-power ratio, but it has its own advantages and drawbacks over light bowguns. As I said, it's pretty much the other end of the spectrum to your idea.Cobalt32 03:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32